The Lunar Eclipse
by AeonFrodo
Summary: A criminal syndicate desires world domination, and the key is Apollo Justice and his bracelet. And the only person in their way is Athena Cykes and her superhero alter ego, the Lunar Eclipse. (AU) (Dual Destinies spoilers) (cover art by ktabeau, used with permission).
1. Chapter 1: A New Legacy

**Author's Notes: **Yes, this is a Superhero AU that happens alongside the canon plot of Dual Destinies, and I can't believe how far this idea has come since it started a little over two months ago. I was planning on getting this up on Justicykes day (April 17th), but I'm really glad I didn't and took my time with planning this whole thing out. My only regret about the plan is that Apollo's first appearance is not in the first few chapters due to plot reasons.

So the idea came about when I found my Phantom comic books, and read through their pages. What I thought was really interesting about this superhero is that he possessed no powers and no gadgets. He used his instincts, his abilities and his reputation as the 'The Ghost Who Walks' to fight his enemies. The most fascinating thing about The Phantom is that the identity is passed down from father to son to maintain the illusion that The Phantom is immortal and cannot be killed, hence why the Phantom can use his reputation as a weapon against his enemies.

A really big thanks goes out to ktabeau who majorly helped me with the design of the Lunar Eclipse (as you may see a little bit from the story icon) and brainstorming ideas with me. Also thanks to those who gave their support for this insane idea.

So, let's finally kick this off!

* * *

**The Lunar Eclipse**

**Chapter 1: A New Legacy**

"Wake up Athena!"

"C'mon Athena! You can't sleep in!"

The fiery haired girl groaned as she felt the hands of one of her cousins on her shoulder, attempting to shake her awake. The combination of voices and hands finally had her stirring. She shifted her weight off her shoulder, slowly opening her eyes. The sight of her two older cousins, grinning like idiots, had Athena chuckling.

"Can't I sleep in guys? It's my birthday today."

"Nope," said the oldest one, Carter, "Because you'll have an excuse to prioritise homework over spending time with your cousins."

"Besides, what's the harm playing a few hours of video games with us?" the younger one, Sigmund, said jovially.

Athena grunted, "I won't get enough sleep."

"C'mon, with your nap times after school and the way you sleep, you get more than enough. Do you know how hard it is to wake you up? Even with your special ears, you didn't flinch when I threatened to flush Widget down the toilet," Sigmund charged, punching her shoulder gently.

The older boy shot a glare at his younger brother, indicating one thing to the birthday girl. She sat up in her bed, keeping her blue eyes on her older blond haired cousin.

"Siggy, I hope you weren't serious about flushing Widget."

Sigmund looked over at Carter before his brown eyes rested on Athena. His Adam's apple bobbed noticeably, as he slowly scooted back.

"You were!"

And that was when he booked it out of her bedroom. His older brother quickly pursued him out. Athena laughed, but at the back of her mind she was worried if her cousins' shenanigans woke up her aunt.

Athena pushed her thick doona off. She suddenly felt wide awake and full of energy. After breakfast, perhaps she would take up her cousins' offer of playing video games with them. Her education took up most of her time, and she turned down her cousins a lot whenever it came to fun and games with them.

Today seemed like the best day to forget about her studies. At least for the morning.

* * *

This was the place. The street name and the numbers matched up with the address on the piece of paper. Finally, after almost two years of searching, he found where she lived.

He stepped out of his car in the afternoon sun, studying the house. It was a modest place in suburbia, usual for a family that settled down a long time ago. It was quite a peaceful area to live in too, where there was barely any noise from the busy roads surrounding the properties. No wonder why he didn't find this place earlier.

Apprehensively, the man strode towards the house. He wasn't sure if the person who answered the door would recognise him, it had been a long time since he had seen the family. The last time he saw them was almost thirteen years ago, when the entire family were in America to celebrate the birth of the newest addition in the family.

Then again, he stood out in this country. There weren't many people who were half Sri Lankan and had dark skin that lived here. Maybe he would be recognised, despite now sporting a thin moustache that tickled his skin.

Once he was at the door, he immediately knocked. There was no use hesitating. After all, he had waited for this moment for eleven years. To meet the person who was going to take the place of an extraordinary man.

The door was answered quickly, and he was met with the sight of a woman who he instantly recognised. Her fiery auburn hair and piercing green eyes always stood out whenever he gazed at her. She jumped seeing him, knowing what his appearance had meant.

"You're not taking either of my sons away." She scowled, and began to slam the door. The man snaked his hand between the door and the entryway, easily outmuscling her and pushing the door back wide open again.

"I'm not after any of your boys, Candice. I'm interested in your niece."

Candice released the doorknob in defeat. "Hmph. You realise what day it is today, don't you?"

"Yes. Today is her thirteenth birthday. Don't worry; she'll be back by dinner."

"It's not about that Ivan! You're forcing her to be involved in something dangerous! How could you put her on the same path that killed her father?"

"Then who will stop her father's murderers? If they aren't stopped, who knows what they'll do to this world if they were to wrestle it from the control of our leaders? We know she can stop them. It's in her blood."

"You must be desperate for wanting her. Traditionally, this position is supposed to be for firstborn sons." Candice chortled at the thought. How time had changed peopleover the last thirteen years, especially Ivan. "Otherwise, I would've been in my brother's place."

"Your father insisted that Theodore were to take his place. Besides, I don't have a choice. She's the last remaining heir, and she must take her father's place. Unless you want to volunteer one of your sons in her place, this noble tradition in the Selenic family can't die out."

Reluctantly, Candice opened the door wider. With a slight grunt, she responded, "Fine. Come in and speak to her. But don't you dare speak to my boys unless they speak to you. Understand?"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

It was the last room Ivan expected to find the girl in on her special day. She was in her bedroom doing her homework, entering inputs on her calculator and dotting down her answers. Why would any kid be completing maths equations on their birthday?

Ivan glanced at her aunt, wondering when the introductions would be made. Candice returned his gaze with an icy stare and left the room. Now how was he going to introduce himself to her? She didn't seem to notice his presence at all.

"Happy birthday Athena."

The girl was visibly startled by his foreign voice. But she recovered fast and turned herself around to see him. Ivan smiled as he could see her parents' features on her. She had her father's auburn hair and his electric blue eyes, and the beginnings of her mother's face. She was truly their daughter.

"I thought... I thought you were my aunt. Your footsteps either sound the same as hers or you were really quiet," Athena stated in confusion.

Ivan crossed his arms over his chest as he gradually walked towards her. "It's the latter. Through my training I've learned to silence my footfalls. You will be capable of the same feat some day."

"Who are you?"

The half Sri Lankan man extended his arm, presenting his open palm to Athena. "I'm Ivan Skinner, a family friend. I knew your mother quite well, and we were good friends."

Athena shook his hand, but her eyes avoided him. The man instantly regretted his incognito arrival. Perhaps he should've made his presence audibly known to the girl. That was likely how she processed the environment around her.

"I don't get something. With family friends, I thought I would see you at least once. Did something happen between you and Mum?"

Ivan bit his lip. He was glad the girl wasn't hung up on how he announced his presence, but he probably should've seen Athena more often when she lived in America. Then again, he had his reasons.

"It... wasn't like that. Besides, I have met you before, but you would've been too young to remember me."

"Oh. I wish you could've seen me more times, so I could remember you."

"Sorry Athena, but circumstances prevented those meetings. I hope my gift to you makes up for the time we have lost."

"Wow. You remembered my birthday after all these years? Thank you." Athena's eyes darted between his hands, expecting him to pull out a present from thin air. "So, where's the present?"

"It's not here, but I can take you to it."

"Shouldn't we ask for Aunt Candice's permission first?"

"I've already got her permission. We can leave whenever you're ready."

"Oh ok. Well, you lead the way."

* * *

Athena swore her day had gotten stranger from the moment Ivan parked the car before a large building, near the city. The building appeared at least three storeys tall, however it was circular and curvy than the other buildings in the area. Athena also noticed it had pretty gardens, where children played and jumped on top of the large rocks.

Ivan briskly walked towards the entrance, ignoring his surroundings. Athena found Ivan almost walked as fast as a jogger, surprised at his speed. She barely had time to take in anything else in order to catch up to him.

She managed to reach Ivan just as he opened the door for her. Athena thanked Ivan as she entered the building, and immediately she was awestruck. The building felt much bigger on the inside than the outside. It was a large hall, where she could see upstairs floor. With all the shelves, chock full of books, it was easy to tell what this place was meant to be. The teenager then began to wonder why she was brought here in the first place. Perhaps Ivan was aware she was almost at university and needed to access a lot of resources. Then again, she doubted that he would know that fact about her at a glance.

Again, she barely processed her surroundings as Ivan overtook her. This time, Athena tried to follow him closely, despite his breakneck walking speed. Before she knew it, Ivan stopped at a blocked off area, where one of the staff stood in front of a door.

When she was in earshot, she heard the employee question the reason for his visit. Ivan gestured towards Athena, and the employee was taken aback.

"Is she...?"

Ivan raised his index finger up to his lips and nodded slightly. The staff member understood, and faced Athena with a firmer expression.

"Right. Doctor Skinner, you and your special guest can enter. If you need any assistance please let me know."

"Doctor?" Athena stared at Ivan. He didn't appear much like a typical doctor she had seen. They were usually a lot older than Ivan, almost approaching retirement age.

Ivan looked at employee awkwardly through the corner of his eyes, and she avoided his deadly gaze. He turned his attention back to Athena, responding, "That's not important. What is important though is for me to show you your birthday present, okay?"

Athena nodded, remembering the purpose of their visit. The employee stepped out of their path, watching Ivan escort the young adolescent to the next room. The employee's lips evolved into a devious smile.

She knew that girl was going to be in for one hell of a birthday present.

* * *

Needless to say, Athena was surprised where the staff room lead her. Through a secret passageway, it tunnelled deep underground to a modern facility. It was quite an overwhelming sight for the teenager as she tried to comprehend how Ivan could keep such a large base concealed from the public. When she asked about this place, Ivan either ignored her or told her to be patient. Frustrated, she listened to Ivan's drawn out lectures of how each room contributes to the prosperity of the library. After a while, Athena wondered when this tour was ever going to end. The locations of certain places went over her head. It didn't help she was feeling dizzy and badly needed to rest.

Although she was curious about the purpose of the facility, as the only rooms she distinctly remembered were a laboratory, a hall with special equipment and living quarters. Just what did that mean? Unless she was allowed to stay in one of the living quarters if it was easier to travel to school, Athena didn't see much relevance to this whole tour of this facility.

Eventually, Athena and Ivan reached the end of the hallway, seeing two doors opposite each other. Ivan opened the door on the right, keeping it ajar for Athena. Hesitantly, she entered the room, expecting more of the same. However, she found herself pleasantly surprised. The place appeared much larger and more luxurious compared to the living quarters.

At first, Athena thought the place was Ivan's, considering it appeared that he was the owner of this establishment. However, the kitchen bench was spotless, and there wasn't a trace of dust resting on the furniture. It was easy to tell nobody was living here. Then was it maintained? And for how long?

She followed Ivan through another small hallway to a room at end. Upon entering, Athena was instantly amazed. It was a bedroom, but her eyes lit up at the sight of a second floor. However, there were only bookshelves. She then focused on the first floor, where the rest of the bedroom seemed very minimalistic. There was a double bed with a night table beside it, a desk and a wardrobe.

Curiously, the desk had a thick book with white gloves next to it. She approached it, only intending to see the author of the particular piece. Though, upon her closer inspection she discovered that this book was _ancient. _There was no author on title hard cover; instead there was only a title.

_**The Chronicles of Thomas Selenic, the First Lunar Eclipse. **_

"So, what do you think?" Ivan suddenly asked, with a hint of pride in his voice.

"It's a bit overwhelming. Who would need a bedroom this big?"

"I think you would. You are the most important person in this establishment."

Athena blinked. "Excuse me? I'm not important at all."

Ivan narrowed his eyes. He figured that was her reaction. So he immediately dug his hand into his pocket and drew out a photograph. With a swish of his wrist, he displayed the picture in the palm of his hand, making sure Athena had a good look.

Athena gazed at the photo. It featured a man who appeared to be in his mid-twenties. His eyes were identical to hers, and his hair colour was the same shade of red. His smile felt warm and familiar, almost as if she was in his embrace. Then it hit her.

"Dad."

"Yes, that is your father." Ivan confirmed. "His death came far too early than expected."

"Yeah. Mum told me he died in a car accident. I wish he was still alive. I... forgot how much I missed him."

"A car accident?" Ivan scoffed, "That is a great big sham. Your father was murdered, just like your mother."

The girl shuddered. Did her mother really lie to her about her father's death? If so, why couldn't she pick up the discord in her voice with her attuned hearing? She couldn't trust this man, even if he was a friend of her mother's.

"No... No way. How do you know that? Why should I believe you?"

"Have you ever visited your father's grave?"

Athena searched deep into her memories, but not a single one came to surface regarding her father. She only remembered her mother's funeral and gravestone, where she questioned why she wasn't buried next to her father. And at that thought, she knew the reason.

"Why... Why didn't Mum tell me?"

"I'm afraid I do not know her reasons. But I do know that your mother has been hiding something else from you."

The teenager opened her mouth, but stopped herself from lashing out. She wondered where she could begin, with questions whirling around in her mind. Fortunately, Ivan quickly answered one of her questions.

"Your father was murdered because he was forced to protect you and your mother from the people that were after you and your family. He made himself a diversion, while you and your mother escaped. Your mother found a place to live in your father's workplace, the GYAXA Space Centre, for your protection and safety from your father's murderers."

"Dad..."

"To further protect you, your mother changed her last name back to her maiden name, Cykes, and your name was changed to Athena Cykes.

Athena was dumbfounded at this sudden reveal. She liked her name. Anytime anybody uttered the name 'Athena', she could hear the warmth in the voice. The very thought of Athena Cykes not being her true name was simply heartbreaking.

"Wait. My name was always Athena Cykes. Even my birth certificate has that- _my_ name on it too."

Without skipping a beat, Ivan responded quickly, "That's a fabrication. Again, that name was designed to protect you. You weren't born with the name Athena Cykes. You were born _Achelois Selenic_. It was the name your father gave you."

"Why should I believe you?" Athena growled, "I told you I was always knew myself as Athena, and Mum always called me Athena, not Archi- Achelois."

"When I saw you when you were a baby, I remember seeing your mother smile after she said your name, _Achelois_, to me. It's the biggest I've ever seen her smile. And your father was so overjoyed when you came into this world. It was the happiest day of their lives." Ivan smiled at the memory, and staring at Athena almost felt like the moment happened yesterday, as she beared her mother's face and her father's eyes. But his expression suddenly hardened at the thought of her birth name, reminding him why he was giving her this explanation. "You are Achelois Selenic, no matter what name you bear, or prefer to be called. And as long as your father's murderers believe you're Achelois, your life is in danger."

"But... why did these people kill my Dad? And why are they after me?"

Ivan held his breath. Her questions weren't easy to answer, considering her reaction to these revelations was less than favourable. He hesitated with his response, wondering if he could face the consequences of his answer. Testing himself, he gazed intensely into Athena's eyes, imagining the girl as her father. He couldn't lie to the man he unconditionally respected and looked up to. Finally, he breathed out, revealing his answer.

"You... are the only direct heir in the Selenic line. Your father, and his father, and his father, in fact, your forefathers for eight hundred years; have assumed the identity of the Lunar Eclipse. The Lunar Eclipse protects innocents from all forms of violence and corruption in this world, without people ever knowing he exists, or he's just a figment of their imagination. Simply put, he's an ethereal creature."

It was the last answer she was expecting, yet she heard no discord in his voice. Athena felt her hands form into fists. The explanation made absolutely no sense to her.

"So, you're saying that the men in my family, for eight hundred years, become a real life superhero? Is that really why these people killed my Dad and are after me? That's unbelievable!"

"Yet it's true. The firstborn sons in your family have saved so many lives over the past eight hundred years. The main Selenic line has been carefully preserved, so if one Lunar Eclipse dies, the son takes his place as if the Lunar Eclipse never dropped off the face of the planet. This lasted for twenty six generations. Just before your father's death, a body of the English government recognised what the Lunar Eclipse had done for their country, and gave me funding to have this place constructed as a base of operations and safe house for the Lunar Eclipse as I was his... _representative_. Unfortunately it is not fully operational, but we have maintained it for your arrival."

"We?"

"Me and the employees working in the library. They are more than just simple book keepers. Anyway, this was originally meant for your father and his possible son, but his untimely death left us with no one who could take his place... until I found you today."

Athena suddenly felt numb. This was her birthday present. She was to replace her father as the Lunar Eclipse, like every firstborn son of her family had done for the past eight hundred years, and become a real live superhero. As soon as the realisation hit, she suddenly felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. She only wanted to study to be a lawyer to save the man who was found guilty of murdering her mother, knowing he was innocent.

The traumatising experience she had in court, where everybody in the courtroom was deaf to her screams always lingered at the back of her mind. Since she lived with her aunt and cousins, she studied long hours, sacrificing time she could've spent taking her time making friends and finding a career that suited her interests. The teenager had a horrible feeling that the falsely accused murderer, Simon Blackquill, was sentenced to death, and that time was running out. It was the reason why she pushed herself to superhuman lengths. And being a superhero would directly interfere with her studies.

"No..." Athena uttered, stepping back from Ivan, "No! No no no no! I only want to be a lawyer, and that's it! I'm already trying to save somebody! I don't need this... job!"

"Your parents would be disappointed in you Athena. Think about it, since your father's death, your mother has been preparing you to succeed your father."

Athena's eyes widened. Flashing back to the space centre, she remembered how her mother imposed that she must wear her unusual pink headphones while she was awake. They were painful to wear, and she received strange looks from anybody who saw them. Was this the reason why she had to wear them? To groom her for this alter ego?

The girl shook her head, "I still won't accept. If this is what my mother wanted out of her research on me, I want no part of it."

"I've been searching for you since I heard your mother was killed!" Ivan exploded, "Becoming the Lunar Eclipse will protect you from these people. Do you want to throw away your life Achelois?"

"My name is Athena, not Achelois!" Athena snapped back.

Ivan covered his mouth, guilty for calling the birthday girl by her birth name. But he quickly recovered from his error.

"I'm sorry Athena, but it doesn't change the fact that your father's killers will still be after you. As long as you have your father's blood running through your veins, they want you dead! It doesn't matter that you're a girl, because your enemy doesn't know the rules and customs surrounding the Lunar Eclipse. All they know is that you are the daughter of the previous Lunar Eclipse, which means you, or your future son, could assume the identity. So please reconsider. One day, the people after you are going to find out that Achelois Selenic is Athena Cykes, and it would only be a matter of time before they track you down and murder you. I, and your parents, want you to have a long life."

The birthday girl glanced at the desk, uncertain of the choice presented before her. Her initial decision to reject this offer definitely lacked the information she had now, knowing full well her life was at risk if Ivan was telling the truth. Although, this could mean giving up everything she was working towards in order to protect herself.

She suddenly turned pale at the thought of sacrificing Simon's life to defend her own. If she decided to take up her father's mantle, it was like sentencing Simon to death. The thought spurred her to ask her next question.

"Will I have to drop my studies for this?" Athena hid the fear in her voice, terrified she would have to choose between her life and Simon's.

"No. In fact, it is part your family's traditions that the Lunar Eclipse must complete the levels of education required for hi- her day job. Your education will come before your training. You are only required to learn your family's traditions, and undergo rigorous training to become the Lunar Eclipse."

For the first time, Athena was grateful for her ancestors creating that custom. This decision now seemed too easy to make. But a tiny voice at the back of her mind, the child neglected in the courtroom, begging her to refuse. Visualising her younger self, her appearance hadn't changed much in the past two years. But since moving in with her relatives, she had grown more confident, expressive, and most importantly, she had the drive to follow her goals.

But her past self was a reminder why she was ploughing through high school in superhuman pace. She was only here to save one person – Simon Blackquill. The world could be burning around her, and she wouldn't even care. As long as that falsely accused man was saved from the jaws of death, she'd thought herself a hero.

She was about to give her answer when a single thought halted her. The tiny strand was enough to plant the seeds of curiosity, and its influence was felt through her body. It was at that very moment; Athena saw that this new identity was her only chance to feel connected to the people she wanted to love.

"All right. I'll be the Lunar Eclipse."

After those words escaped, Athena felt a bitter taste in her mouth. She thought that perhaps she made her choice too hastily, instead of thinking through that final thought thoroughly.

Ivan slapping a hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her brief daze. Looking up at the darker man, she saw him smile.

"Fantastic. If your parents were here, I bet they would be so proud of you."

Athena swallowed hard. She heard _uncertainty_ in his voice, and the emotion seeped into her. She was afraid that she was on the precipice of an incredibly dangerous world.

And Athena Cykes would find herself at its very core.


	2. Chapter 2: Origins

**Author's Notes: **So this chapter was a little bit more difficult to write. Originally this chapter was supposed to be the second half of the first chapter but I decided that the first chapter would've been too long if this was added. So, sorry for the wait and I hope this chapter was worth waiting for.

* * *

**The Lunar Eclipse**

**Chapter 2: Origins**

No one spoke during the car ride home. Ivan wasn't in a talkative mood, and was focused on the road. While Athena began to feel the burden of replacing her deceased father as the Lunar Eclipse. She didn't want to become this alter ego, but the fact remained that she was the only person who could fulfil the role her father had left her. She couldn't refuse Ivan's offer when he promised her that her education would take priority over her training.

Although, this type of training was going to be anything but easy. Soon after she accepted this role, Ivan explained all her expectations, responsibilities and rules, and they were incredibly strict. When she hit eighteen, she was expected to master around four martial arts, and become proficient in wielding various weapons, and selecting one she mastered to become her primary weapon. Her other abilities would include improving her sight at night without the use of any device, and silencing her footfalls, along with other techniques to maintain her element of surprise. She was likely learning other techniques and skills that Ivan didn't mention, making her sessions with her newly appointed mentor intense and demanding. At least Ivan let her borrow the book that was on desk. It was safely placed in a special bag, which Athena kept on her lap to avoid stomping on it.

When home finally came into sight, Athena was relieved. She didn't have to listen to Ivan's flat voice going on about her ancestors, unloading an information dump about the history of this superhero identity and to realise her potential as the Lunar Eclipse. She had a lovely dinner and birthday cake to look forward to with her family.

Once Ivan parked the car in the driveway, Athena removed the seatbelt and jumped out of the car, rushing to the entrance of her house. The teenager hastily twisted the knob; quickly realising she was locked out. A quick search of her pockets revealed that she forgot to bring her spare key. Bitterly, she knocked on the door, while watching Ivan walk up to her.

The door was soon answered by Sigmund, who smirked seeing Athena before him. Athena averted eye contact with her cousin, sensing what he was going to say something about forgetting to bring her valuables with her when she went out of the house.

"Hey birthday girl. Forgot your keys again?"

"Yeah. I didn't think you guys would lock the door when everybody's here."

"Well, ya know," Sigmund rested his arm on the door with a sardonic smile, "You should always keep track of where your belongings are. Otherwise, there might be no one to answer the door one day."

"I've had enough lectures from this guy for one day Siggy," Athena grumbled while eyeing Ivan.

"Well then, get in."

Athena entered the house, brushing Sigmund slightly. He briefly looked back, watching Athena disappear around the corner. He faced the front again, noticing Ivan was before him.

"Hey, you should join us for dinner. We have enough room on the table," Sigmund suggested, stepping out of the way.

"No thanks. Besides, your mother wouldn't allow me in the house. I consider this very conversation with you a privilege," Ivan stated, shifting his feet uncomfortably, "Can you please tell Athena that I look forward to seeing her soon."

"Uh... Sure. And I guess I'll see you soon too."

Ivan slowly walked backwards, giving Sigmund a little wave before turning his body away from him completely. Sigmund shut the door as the man approached his car, wondering what happened for Athena to give this guy the cold shoulder.

It didn't take too long to find his younger cousin. She already took her spot at the table, with her thumb rubbing against the handle of her fork. Sigmund quickly grew concerned, but he sauntered over to the table. It couldn't be such a big thing, right?

"Hey Athena, did the guy give you a nice present?"

Athena glanced up, and answered, "No."

As Sigmund sat down, he asked, "What did he give you?"

"Responsibility."

The older teenager burst into laughter, leaving Athena with slight stinging in her ears and bubbling frustration. This responsibility was a tad more serious than he could imagine.

Once Sigmund settled down, he charged, "We all get that gift every birthday. So... what is this responsibility anyway?"

During his explanation, Athena remembered Ivan's warning about letting anybody know about the Lunar Eclipse. She understood that keeping her alter ego a secret protected the lives of her people she knew from the assailants after her. However, part of that warning did include to only tell a person she could trust with her life – and Sigmund happened to fall into that exclusive club.

"I'm supposed to take my father's place to fight crime and the evils of the world as this 'Lunar Eclipse.' I know it sounds hard to believe... but it's really serious."

"Wait." Sigmund paused for a moment, processing the news. He then responded, "You're saying that my uncle used to be a superhero, and you're going to take his place? That sounds awesome!"

"But it isn't! I can't train to be this hero and study to be a lawyer at the same time. It's too much!" Athena snapped, clasping the fork.

"Hey, it's just a bit more exercise. You have no problem when we jog together."

"That's not my main problem with this. I'm- I'm just not... hero material. You're more suitable for this than I am. Hell, the Lunar Eclipse was supposed to be just for the firstborn sons of the Selenic family. Not for me! The only reason I'm in this position is because I'm the only direct descendant of the previous Lunar Eclipse."

Athena cupped her head in her hands. Her head felt like it was on fire, with her conflicting emotions about upholding this superhero identity and fulfilling her father's final wish. She wanted another option, something that could abide by her father while going down her own path she'd chosen. Why couldn't Carter or Sigmund take her place instead? Was it a prerequisite to be born with the surname, Selenic, to be considered for the role?

She just wanted a choice. Either to take up the identity her forefathers had for the past twenty six generations or to throw it all away for somebody else.

"Sorry Athena. I guess I didn't think that through. It's a huge responsibility for anybody and not many people are capable of handling it. And you may think I'm crazy... but I think you are hero material. More than me anyway."

"How come?"

"Well, ever since you met that Phoenix Wright guy last year, you've been studying so hard to become a lawyer. And your reason is to defend people that are wrongly accused and cannot protect themselves. That's incredibly selfless. Do you know how many people go into jobs with the intention of helping people out? Not a lot, that's for sure."

Athena simply nodded. Too bad Sigmund didn't know the real truth behind her efforts, but it was best if he knew after she'd completed her goal. He'd likely think that becoming a lawyer to protect one specific man was ridiculous, knowing him.

"That's just part of the job Siggy. It's nothing special."

"Just think about it Athena. If both your identities, as Athena Cykes and the Lunar Eclipse defend people, it'll be easier for both of them to coexist. And maybe one identity could affect another."

"Still, I wish I had a more of a choice. I wish I could just be a lawyer and that's it. I don't need to be a superhero, and I certainly didn't need to know about my family history and my past."

"Your past? Can you tell me something about that?"

Athena bit her lip. Perhaps she shouldn't have let that slip from her mind. She had to sate her older cousin's curiously now. Fortunately, there was something simple she could tell him.

"I found out my original name, before my Mum changed it, was Achelois Selenic. I'm really glad she did that. Achelois is such a dumb name."

"What are you talking about? I think that name sounds neat. In fact..." Sigmund pulled out his phone from his pocket, and tapping on it, "I want it to show up on my phone. You know, whenever you call me, I'll know it's my baby cousin Archie."

"It's Athena!" Athena suddenly rose from her seat and tried to steal his phone. Sigmund quickly passed off the phone to his other hand and stretched out his arm, out of reach of Athena.

"C'mon, O great Lunar Eclipse! If you can't steal my phone you can't be a superhero!" Sigmund mocked her, poking his tongue out.

"I'll steal your phone, whether I become the Lunar Eclipse or not, buster!"

Athena walked around his seat, but Sigmund saw the move coming from a mile away. Just as she was about to snatch his phone, Sigmund huddled up and continued typing out his cousin's birth name.

"Can't you do better? You were even born a superhero, Achelois!"

"Sigmund Hunter Wells! That's enough!" Candice's voice came booming across the room, freezing both the teenagers.

They both slowly turned and faced Candice, who was standing in the doorway, arms crossed and visibly annoyed at them both. Athena backed away from Sigmund, worried her position would give her aunt permission to yell at her.

"Don't ever use that name in the house again, understood?" Candice firmly said.

"Yes Mum."

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes. Be good until then."

As soon as his mother was out of earshot, Sigmund asked, "What was that about?"

Athena shrugged, "I have much of a clue as you do Siggy."

* * *

Today was a long day for the birthday girl. After dinner and cake, Athena decided to turn in for the night. There was so much her mind had to process about her visit to the facility. Not to mention she wanted to read through a little bit of the first Lunar Eclipse's journal.

She carefully placed the relic and gloves on her bedside table and climbed into the bed. She would usually put a book on top her blankets, but the journal was fragile and too valuable to be placed on her bed carelessly.

Once she was comfortable in bed, she pulled on the special gloves required for handling the delicate book. With care, she slowly opened the book to the first page. She was greeted with a wall of beautiful handwriting. Athena wasn't used to reading this sort of handwriting, the ink connecting with each letter in every single word, along with the loops and curves. It took moments of figuring out the letters, which then formed words.

Eventually, Athena Cykes saw the world through the eyes of Thomas Selenic, the first Lunar Eclipse.

_At the dawn of our victory over the tyrant lord of Swansea, I have reflected on the meaning of this triumph. I was born a peasant in the year 1200, where my parents worked on a farm. I spent my childhood assisting them on the farm, but there were occasions I was playing with the boys from the nearby village. We all aspired to be knights, to defend our loved ones and to uphold the chivalric code. _

_One fated day, when I was eleven, the sovereign of our village noticed my combat prowess and recruited me for training to become a knight. It was the most exciting time of my life. My instructor was strict, but firm and kind, exactly as I envisioned him to be. And he noticed I was quite gifted with the spear, using the weapon in a method which he did not expect to be effective. With my unique skill, I was quickly elevated into knighthood. The day I took the oath of chivalry was the greatest honour. I found harmony with the oath to defend the innocent, to respect women, to be charitable to the helpless, and to only speak the truth. The years when I was a knight were the happiest of my life, if it weren't for one thing._

Reaching the end of the page, Athena carefully picked up the bottom corner of the parchment and turned to the next page. The last few words of the page lingered on her mind, as she began reading the new page.

_A few months ago, my troop was sent to a village on the outskirts of Swansea. Our quest was to find a wanted man hiding in the village and execute him. It was my first mission as a knight, and I was looking forward to serving my lord and kingdom. But as soon as we set foot in the village, my commander and teacher gave us orders to execute any of the citizens who didn't answer us. Before I knew it, the whole village was bathed in the blood of the innocent. They were slaughtered like animals. The screams of those people, who lived in peace, echo through my mind even as I am writing this. Through the chaos, I saved the life of a beautiful young maiden, who gave me the location of the man we were after. She hoped that if I brought him to my troop, that no more blood would be spilt. But when I confronted the man, he revealed that my lord was corrupt and desired only military strength, and would assassinate anybody who spoke up against him. I did what I thought was the right thing to do. I questioned the orders from my commander, and in return, I was struck down and left for dead._

_When I awoke, the woman I saved, Arya, tended to my wound. She was able to save a few of the villagers, but most of them were already dead. I was ashamed that I let this happen, so I broke off my spearhead and vowed to never to take the life of a person. Then, I found myself at a crossroads. I wanted to serve my kingdom, but I had to protect the people. Therefore, I sided with the remaining villagers, and formed a small group to revolt against the lord of our kingdom. Our small group grew larger when we visited each village in the kingdom, spreading awareness of the corruption of our ruler and the massacre of our people. When we finally arrived in the castle town, we had amassed a small army. But we needed more than an army to overthrow the lord, and Arya and I wanted to prevent causalities on our side. Arya sewed me dark garb, and I infiltrated the castle the night before our army made the seize. I stole weapons and armour from their armoury, and informed the servants working in the castle to leave. My job was finished before dawn, witnessing the blood moon looming over the castle. The moment the sun rose above the horizon, we launched our attack on the castle. In the end, the castle collapsed in its entirety, and our tyrannical lord was murdered by the hands of our leader._

_This victory meant that the future of Swansea is free from corruption, but my work is far from done. There are still innocents who suffer from bandits pillaging and women and children being killed. That's why I pledge my life to protect the men, women and children that live in peace, and to bring those who destroy that peace to justice! And my sons and their sons shall follow me!_

The entry finished abruptly, leaving Athena fascinated and wanting more out of it. She moved back a page, checking the date of the entry. _May 2__nd__ 1217_. Thomas Selenic was only a few years older than her when he first became the Lunar Eclipse. All of a sudden, this superhero job didn't seem like a huge burden on Athena's shoulders, and that it was entirely possible to balance studying and her training.

As much as she would like to read more, Athena was totally beat for the day. She shut the book slowly and closed her eyes, trying to imagine her ancestor's appearance. However, the only picture that popped up in her mind was her father's. Athena could only assume she desired her father's presence here, knowing he was the only person who knew exactly what it was like being the Lunar Eclipse.

"Athena? Am I interrupting anything?"

The teenager snapped open her eyes, scanning her room. She quickly realised the voice came from outside her room, noticing her door was slightly ajar.

"Not at all. Come in."

The door creaked open slowly, as Athena's aunt cautiously stepped into her room. Candice shut the door with the same care, and approached Athena. She took a spot at the end of her bed, sitting beside Athena's legs, her eyes focused on the relic in Athena's lap.

"The last time I saw that book was when your father brought it home."

Athena quickly glanced down at the book, amazed her aunt recognised it. Then she remembered that her aunt was her father's older sister, and she likely knew a thing or two about the Lunar Eclipse. Suddenly, her outburst over Sigmund using Athena's birth name began to make some sense.

"Oh. So you know about the Lunar Eclipse? And I'm guessing you read all about it too?"

"Oh, no, I'm not allowed to read my ancestor's journals. Only the current Lunar Eclipse and his successor are allowed, unless I have your permission," Candice explained, "Your father told me things about the Lunar Eclipse. But he was always very secretive about his experience as the Eclipse, so I don't know too much, other than the history."

Again, Athena felt overwhelmed with all these family customs she was completely unaware of. Despite her privileged position as the Lunar Eclipse, she didn't enjoy the newfound power she possessed.

"I guess Dad told Ivan about the Lunar Eclipse too. That would explain how he knew everything about it." Athena stared worryingly at her aunt, remembering her earlier reaction. Her eyes darted briefly before she asked, "Was it wrong to tell Siggy about it?"

"I suppose he would wonder why a strange black man was taking you out of the house for several hours. So I think he would eventually know."

Athena furrowed at her aunt's wording, before responding, "Oh good. I was afraid I was being careless after telling him that. I... I heard that certain people would kill me if I wasn't careful."

"You are putting your life in our hands, and it's my responsibility, and your cousins', to protect you... I cannot afford to fail again."

Athena grabbed her other arm in a loose embrace. Her thoughts went out to her deceased father, remembering he sacrificed his life for her and her mother.

"How did you try to protect Dad?"

"Your father was full of life. He lived each day of his life to the fullest and he had a promising future as an astronomer. I wanted to preserve his future, so I begged my father for me to take my brother's place as the Lunar Eclipse."

The mention of her grandfather sparked some interest. Athena never met any of her grandparents, or was too young to remember their faces. She always wondered what they were like while they were still alive, and if she would've enjoyed hearing their wisdom.

"How did Grandpa react to it?"

"He flat out refused. He told me that a woman in our family has never been the Lunar Eclipse, and it should never happen. I remembered his ridiculous reasons too. He said it would ruin the front we've created, that the Lunar Eclipse is an immortal _man_. Your father didn't agree with him. And look what happened in the next generation."

Athena awkwardly chuckled at the irony, despite thinking how much of a jerk her grandfather was towards her aunt. She was glad she never met him at all.

"So when Grandpa died, what happened?"

"Your father replaced him. He had the most combat experience, and everything was already in place for him. I tried convincing him that he shouldn't follow in your grandfather's footsteps, but his resolve was fixed once he saved somebody."

"What about Uncle Richard? Did he know about the Lunar Eclipse before he died?"

Candice recoiled slightly; surprised Athena would bring up her husband in this situation. A few months before Athena came back into their lives, Richard Wells lost a long battle with cancer. His death left an empty space in the house, and it was felt through her and her children. When Athena was brought in, the Wells family began to gradually move on from his death to help Athena cope with her mother's demise.

"Yes... Yes he did. He wished he was there to support me when I wanted to take your father's place. I didn't expect you to think of him."

"I was just curious. Sorry I brought him up."

"Don't be sorry. Since we brought you in, you helped us move on from his death. We miss him, but we can't stay miserable about Richard's life forever. He would want us to live our lives, and choose our own fates... Well, almost all of us."

Athena felt her heart shatter. She heard the sorrow quite clearly in her aunt's voice, knowing it was directed at her.

"Why don't I get a choice?"

"Since your father's death, your fate was sealed. Because your father had no other children, you are the only one that could fulfil his role. But even if he had other children, you would still be first in line."

"Why?"

"After the incident between me and my father, your father decided he wanted his firstborn child to be the next Lunar Eclipse, no matter what gender the child was, to avoid a dispute happening in his family. He named you Achelois to bind your relationship to the Lunar Eclipse, through both name and blood."

Athena was distraught that her birth name was only meant to serve as a means to proclaim that she was the next Lunar Eclipse. Surely, her parents would've named her Achelois because they both agreed to call her by that name, not just to tie her to the alter ego of her forefathers. However, it could be another reason why her mother changed Athena's name.

"When did he tell you this?" Athena's voice trembled, laced with denial that her father would do this to her.

"Before I moved here with Richard. Your father told me he didn't want my family to get involved with the Lunar Eclipse, but it appears that fate had other plans. It was always your destiny to be the Lunar Eclipse. Even before your birth, your fate was already decided."

By now, Candice noticed that the colour from Athena's face had turned pale. Instantly she regretted telling Athena that the role of the Lunar Eclipse was the only path she had in life. Yet she couldn't lie to her niece about the events that happened before her birth that sealed her fate.

The woman stood up, and said, "I'll tell the boys what they need to know about the Lunar Eclipse. And Athena, the Lunar Eclipse is important, but you should always strive for your dreams, just like your father did."

"Just get out," Athena ordered, although her voice was distant and barely had any force.

But Candice knew better than to just stay. Despite her honesty of the situation, she sensed Athena was irritable and could snap at any moment. Without another word, she removed herself from the girl's bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

_What have I gotten myself into? _Athena sank back, staring at the chronicles of her ancestor. She hadn't even started training, but she already despised her burden. She carefully lifted the book back into the special bag beside her bed, designed to carry fragile items.

However, as she opened the bag, she spotted another book; this one though appeared brand new. She raised an eyebrow at its random appearance, remembering clearly that she only brought the relic here.

Once her ancestor's journal was safely placed, she picked up the newer book and flicked through the pages. They were all blank. Perplexed, she closed the book and turned it to its side, checking the binding.

_Lunar Eclipse XXVII._ _**Twenty seven.**_

Athena knew that number meant one thing. This mysterious journal belonged to her, and she was meant to write in it, passing down her knowledge and experience as the current Lunar Eclipse to the next in line. Athena grabbed a pen from the table and opened her journal to the first page. She knew over the coming years, that journal was going to become her best friend, serving as her escape from reality.

Athena wrote as much as she could before sleep took over. Then suddenly, she crashed before she could get her body under the blankets. Not that she cared her body was in an uncomfortable position on the bed.

Moments later, the girl heard familiar footsteps in her room, but she couldn't be bothered to rouse herself up. First, she heard her journal being shut and placed on her bedside table. Then she felt arms lift her up slightly, easily moving her body down in a comfortable sleeping position. Soon, the blankets were resting over her, protecting her from the frigid air.

Finally, she felt a tickle on her cheek, and heard the footsteps fade away. A smile formed on her face. Athena knew no matter how heavy the burden was on her shoulders, she would always have her family to support her through her trials and tribulations.


	3. Chapter 3: The Test

**Author's Notes:** This chapter was a blast to write, and a breath of fresh air from the seriousness of the past two chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Lunar Eclipse**

**Chapter 3: The Test**

_**Four Years Later**_

Sigmund looked up from washing the dishes, the window giving a clear view of the driveway. It was that time of year again, anticipating Ivan Skinner wearing his camping gear and picking up Athena for their annual camping trip. As much as Sigmund wanted to join them every time, Ivan made it clear that the trip was for Athena's training, and that he would distract her.

The young man was frustrated. He knew Athena was to assume the role of the Lunar Eclipse, and he helped with some of her training. For the past four years, for three days a week, Sigmund woke up early with Athena and jogged around the neighbourhood together for an hour. As the years passed, with studies and commitments to his friends increasing, he was aware he was going to spend less time with Athena. Those mornings where they jogged together was quality time he cherished and it was likely the reason why he was still close to her.

Sigmund sighed. After this year, there was likely to be no more camping trips for Athena. She was turning eighteen in eight months, and from what he remembered, she was heading to America as soon as she received her lawyer's badge. And she was close to taking the bar exam. Only one more semester's worth of subjects and she would be ready. Time was running short, and Sigmund wanted to make the most of remaining time he had left.

Upstairs, Carter was helping Athena pack her bag for the trip. He made sure he picked out something practical rather than showy. Fortunately, it was easy to find clothing (providing he didn't look in her underwear drawer) suitable for camping. With Athena searching through her more private items of clothing and her toiletries they managed to pack a bag ready for Athena's trip.

"Thanks Carter. You've saved me from Ivan yelling at me." Athena lazily dropped a drink bottle into her bag, smiling at her older cousin.

"No problem. He seems like quite a scary guy if you get on his bad side. You said one time he punished you by forcing you to do one hundred one arm pull-ups for each arm after an intense cardio session. I would probably die after that."

Athena chuckled, then added, "I thought I was going to die in the middle of that exercise. I'll never do _that_ again I swear."

"Well, you're here and alive. And I'd doubt he would kill you. You are the Lunar Eclipse, remember?"

"Not officially. I haven't taken the _oath_ yet."

"I can't wait until that day comes. We all better be invited to that ceremony."

"Of course! And if Ivan refuses, I will remind him of his place." Athena cheekily poked her tongue out, making her older cousin giggle rather awkwardly. It was then Athena noticed that he was distracted. "Anyway, is something up?"

"Heh. I can't hide anything from you. Not that I was trying to," Carter said ineptly while searching through his pockets. He found it immediately, pulling it out with a closed fist. "Anyway, I think this will speak for itself."

Carter uncurled his fingers around the item, revealing a small red box. Athena knew the significance of this very valuable item, and she couldn't help but feel happy for him.

"Wow. So... you're going to do it?"

"Yeah... I'm going to propose to her this week. I'd thought I'll let you know that before you head off."

Athena smiled. Despite that Carter was only twenty two years old and still had the rest of his life ahead of him, he was lucky enough to meet the woman he loved when he first began high school. Carter started going out with her when he was fifteen, a year before Athena was brought into the family.

"Well, thanks for letting me know. Good luck, I guess." Athena didn't know exactly how to respond to that. She'd never been in love, or really known what love felt like. But she wanted to wish Carter happiness in life, and support him in taking this leap of faith.

"Thanks. When you come back, I'll tell you how it went. All right?"

Athena nodded; glad Carter looked at her response positively. She was grateful she had both Carter and Sigmund in her life. Even though they were cousins, their relationship was sibling-like.

"Hey Athena! I just heard Ivan's car outside!" Sigmund called out.

"Oh crap! Carter, is everything packed?" Athena frantically asked, picking up one of her packed bags.

"Yes! I told you before!"

"All right all right! I'll just pick up my bags and go! Good luck with everything!"

With her bags in possession, she hurriedly ran downstairs towards the front door. Carter hoped for her sake her camping trip wasn't going to begin on a bad note.

* * *

_**Six Days Later**_

After a long day of hiking through the forest on tricky terrain, Athena and Ivan finally stopped on top of a small hill overlooking the forest. Athena let her heavy bag slide down her arms while basking in the beautiful view. The orange sky painted an amazing picture, as the sun slowly setting. It wasn't the first time Athena had experienced the sight, but each time she witnessed it in this setting, it grew more beautiful than the last time.

"Athena! Quit gawking and set up the tents!"

"Oh right! I'll get right on it!"

Athena spun around and crouched down to her fallen bag. She pulled out her belongings and supplies before reaching for the compact tents. She then moved to a clear spot around the site and began building the first tent.

"You always do that every year Athena. May I remind you it's your responsibility to set up shelter and learn to survive out in the middle of nowhere."

"I know, it's just the view never gets boring."

Ivan could only wonder why she was so entranced by the tops of the trees. He didn't deny the sight was beautiful, but it never changed from every time he trekked through this forest. Then again, he had to remind himself that Athena was seventeen years old and much younger than him. She was also raised in the space centre and spent most of her childhood there until her mother's murder. But why did Metis keep her daughter confined indoors? Maybe what Athena described about her mother performing experiments on her was true. A child born with hypersensitive hearing was rare, and Athena was an extremely rare case.

But it never seemed to bother her over the past four years. Athena had shown herself to be an enthusiastic student both in her university education and her training. She learned quickly, coming to her own understanding and executing her written and physical work. Ivan could see the girl had her mother's intellect. However, Athena didn't appear to take her training as seriously as her studies, raising alarm bells in Ivan's head. He was afraid that she would not have the mental capability of assuming the identity of the Lunar Eclipse. It was a job where lives could be on the line, and if she was not careful, the twenty seventh Lunar Eclipse would have a very, very short lifespan.

He glanced up from setting up the portable cooking stove, watching Athena finish building the first tent. She definitely built it quicker than last year, remembering he was almost done when she completed the first tent. Ivan grew a little bit confident seeing the progress she made. Maybe she would be ready by the time her eighteenth birthday rolled around. How she performed here would be a good indication.

Ten minutes later, Athena completed the construction of the second and final tent. She couldn't believe how fast those tents came up. On her right, she heard the flame searing the pot, reminding her to check if dinner was ready. Unfortunately their meal was far from ready as Ivan hadn't even started on making the damper yet.

Athena couldn't believe how much spare time she had left. She had no idea how she could amuse herself in that time, never finishing way before her meal. She made up her mind once she gazed at the setting sun, still peeking over the trees. Athena stood up and watched from the best spot she could find around the campsite.

Her surroundings, along with the orange sky, reminded Athena of her best friend, Juniper's home. She lived in the forest area of the mountains, and when Athena visited, they would play until sunset. The memories gave Athena a warm fuzzy feeling inside, wishing she could return to America and spend time with her friend.

_Only one more year_, Athena told herself. Yes, one more year until she was reunited with her friend. Her studies and training were more important now than her friend, and she felt so close to that day.

"You look ridiculous Athena," Ivan suddenly spoke up.

Confused, Athena looked down, wondering why Ivan commented on her appearance all of a sudden. Then she noted that her hands were on her hips, having not realised she was doing that while she was staring at the horizon.

"Oh, I'm practicing my _superhero pose_," Athena retorted. Without warning she spun around, hands still on her hips, revealing a wide grin. _"I am the moonlight that illuminates the night! I am the Lunar Eclipse!"_

Ivan's reaction was just one simple action. His hand connected to his forehead with a resounding slap.

"Aw, I thought you would like it. I was going to go with 'In the name of the moon, I shall punish you' but it wasn't as cool."

"Look Athena, if you want something to do, how about we play my version of hide and seek."

Athena crooked her head. "Oh. What are the rules?"

"I'll give you a head start... say until dinner is ready. And when dinner is cooling down, I'll start searching for you. If I tag you, you lose, but if you return to camp and if I'm not present, you win."

"That sounds easy enough," Athena said confidently. She tapped Widget's face, making her device emit a very dull light, and tucked it under her shirt. "Next time you'll see me, I'll be taking a bite out of that damper!"

With that, she quickly disappeared into the forest. Ivan's lips formed a devious smirk while he switched the gas to high while watching the pot. Unlike the childish games he'd reluctantly partaken in, he was going to savour the hunt.

* * *

Brushing a stray branch aside, Athena frantically searched for a position to conceal herself. Her strategy was simple. She would not wander too far from the campsite and find someplace to hide, then wait for Ivan to walk past. Once he was out of earshot she would make her move and run back to the camp, hopefully before dinner went cold. The only problem was that she had less time to hide, not to mention it was beginning to get dark. And as she moved further away from camp, the more distance she was forced to travel back.

However, she heard a river nearby, listening to the water trickle loudly over the rocks. Her gaze went up, spotting a branch from a large tree that hung over the river, almost as if it was reaching out to the tree on the opposite side. The tree also had an abundance of thick leaves, making it the perfect hiding spot.

Athena jumped on the tree, easily scaling it until she nested herself on a branch where she was concealed behind a wall of leaves. There was a tiny little gap between the foliage that she could use to spy on Ivan if he walked her way. It was a backup just in case her sensitive ears didn't pick up his footfalls. The teenager finally relaxed a little bit, listening to the river flowing while she bided her time.

Half an hour soon elapsed, and Athena was tense. Ivan was certainly searching for her by now. And while he hadn't passed by, the teenager had to fall back on her training and keep her ears on stalks. Any mistake could invite Ivan rushing to her location, or worse, he could ambush her.

Another thing she had to keep in mind was her trusty pal Widget, who had the unfortunate habit of blurting out whatever she was thinking about spontaneously. However, the device around her neck served a purpose in stealth training. It was used to help keep her calm while under pressure to stay silent and sometimes still. This forced her to focus on controlling her emotions like fear and shock by suppressing her strongest feelings so that Widget was incapable of speaking. This exercise also kept her heartbeat thudding steadily, which cut off a major pathway to enable Widget to reveal her location.

Curiously, Athena sat up to take a peek through her makeshift window. Her eyes set upon an unnatural being in the forest, recognising the leg of a human being. The human being that was pursued her. Athena took a shallow breath, restraining her shock as she deliberated a course of action. But she had to observe first and foremost.

One of the human's feet pivoted, almost like the creature was telling her which direction it would take. Soon, it moved to the left, only advancing slightly towards her. The teenager remained at her vantage point, knowing the possibility that it could easily change its mind and head for her. Eventually, it decided to completely take the left side, reliving the girl of some stress. But it wasn't over yet. She had to hear the footsteps fading before she believed she was safe.

Athena ignored the rushing water and listened out for the familiar footfalls she'd gotten to know over the years. His footsteps were a very light patter on the ground, almost virtually undetectable by the average person. Although, Athena was far above average when it came to hearing. She could easily tell the hunter was heading in the wrong direction, and if he continued, she was home free.

Unexpectedly, the footsteps grew slightly louder. Astounded, Athena tried to peer through the peephole if he attempted to rush her. Why would he change direction all of a sudden when he obviously still had more ground to cover? Did she accidently make an audible sound to reach his ears? No, that was impossible, because she would've heard it. In Athena's head, this movement began to make very little sense.

Ultimately, his full body finally came into view of the little window. He was looking down at something in his right hand, and then he glanced up, as if he was checking something. This behaviour was incredibly strange for somebody trying to find a person.

Then it hit her. Hard.

_That cheater! _Athena frustratingly thought. What was she supposed to do against him now that he knew her every move?

Not only that, any idea she had was useless. It was like her enemy possessed the ultimate hide and seek weapon and she was powerless against it. She might as well jump down from her spot and concede defeat.

Although, she realised an immensely helpful question hadn't been answered yet. What exactly allowed him to know her movements? She stared down at her trusted buddy, hanging loosely around her neck. And then it clicked.

On the ground, Ivan slowly crept up to a huge tree guarding the river. He was confident he was going to find what he was looking for once he was at the foot of the tree. He just had to be patient and soon he'd have her right where he wanted her.

The man had to admit that Athena picked a great site to hide. A tall tree with thick leaves made it impossible for him to catch her right away, let alone see her unless he was directly underneath. But once she was out of position it was going to be considerably easy to catch her, providing he didn't lose her during the chase.

Once he reached the foot of the tree, his steely gaze met hers, and she immediately bolted. Ivan knew exactly where Athena was heading. Instead of climbing up the tree and taking the same path as her, he decided it would be faster to cross the shallow river and block her access to the ground.

When his first foot sunk into the rushing water, he heard a rustle, indicating Athena took refuge in the tree closest to the hanging branch above. He quickly reached the other side when he heard a second rustle. Ivan glanced down at the screen, noting the dot was to his right, and sprinted hastily.

However, the only thing he found was a small, bright digital face lying on the ground. Its rather innocent blank expression meant one thing. Suddenly, Ivan felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and fell face first on the dirt.

"Hah! Gotcha!"

The teenager quickly scooped up Widget and brought him back around her neck. She jogged past Ivan with a broad smile plastered on her face. Athena Cykes couldn't believe her deduction and her plan actually worked.

She spun around near the river, shouting, "C'mon Ivan! Aren't you going to get up and chase me! You're supposed to tag me, not the other way around!"

But he didn't get up. In fact, he didn't seem to move an inch. Athena's smile rapidly faded into a look of pure horror.

"Ivan! Oh crap oh crap oh crap!"

She rushed to his side, checking his pulse and hearing if he was still breathing. Fortunately, both were present, and Athena sighed in relief. Ivan was just unconscious.

The teenager forced his body to stand upright, and slung one of his arms around the back of her neck and over her shoulder. Athena was extremely glad camp wasn't too far away; otherwise it would've been a very long hike back.

* * *

The smell of burning wood permeated Ivan's senses as he came to. Blinking rapidly, he briefly wondered why he was waking up in the middle of the night. As soon as he sat up and noticed Athena sitting beside him, he remembered that she hit him hard and the blow must have knocked him out.

Upon that thought, he felt the back of his head throbbing in pain. His gingerly placed his hand on the spot that hurt the most, and immediately he retreated his hand back.

"You're finally up. Um, I tried to keep your portion of the food warm, but... I failed. But the damper's still edible if you want something to eat," Athena said, grabbing plate with the damper in it.

"Thanks. And don't worry about it. Your performance back there was very impressive," Ivan reassured as he received the damper.

"I tricked you and I only get an 'impressive'? You know I did better than that! Unless..." Athena paused, and averted her eyes from her mentor, "I'm really sorry I knocked you out. I didn't mean to do it. I was only meant to kick you to the ground."

Ivan placed a hand on her shoulder, and said softly, "It's okay. I'm still alive, and I only have a slight headache. Besides, realistically, you would want to knock out anybody who pursued you."

"Right. But I could've potentially killed you on accident... And if my abilities get better I might kill somebody easily." Athena grasped both her arms as her posture slumped. "Even if it's one of the rules of my ancestors, I personally believe it's wrong just to end somebody's life, whether it's by accident or not."

"Athena, I can teach you how to hold back a killing blow. Just say the word and I'll give you lessons, or have one of the staff give you it."

"Thanks." Athena felt her anxieties lift off her shoulders. She was pleased that she had Ivan, and the rest of the staff, as her teachers and support as the Lunar Eclipse. At first Athena and Ivan didn't get along with each other, with Athena reluctant to fulfil her late father's legacy and Ivan pushing her to. But as time passed by she was taught by different instructors instead of Ivan all the time, and learned various techniques and ideas to use in combat. Not to mention some of them assisted with her schoolwork sometimes. And because she had different teachers all the time, she ended up appreciating what Ivan taught her and enjoyed a mutual relationship with him.

"Now, you better head to bed. You've done a lot today, and we have a busy day tomorrow." Ivan rubbed her back and smiled. Tonight, Athena Cykes had shown extreme competence in maintaining stealth and her element of surprise.

"All right. Goodnight Ivan."

"Goodnight Athena."

* * *

Master and apprentice spent the next morning hiking their way back to the cabin. Despite the long hike, they made it back in good time. Once there, they both cleaned themselves up and packed the car to head back to Athena's home. Athena looked back at the forest she knew quite intimately over the years she'd visited there. She'd grown so much stronger since she first came here, remembering how she barely survived the hike when she was thirteen, struggling to keep up with Ivan. And just last night, she managed to beat Ivan at his own game.

Maybe she was ready to assume her father's role as the Lunar Eclipse right now. The signs were there, as she surpassed Ivan in quite a few things over the camping trip, not to mention she was able to look after herself and him while he was out cold.

Ivan abruptly broke Athena's thoughts, reminding her they were leaving. She took one last longing look at the mountainside, then ducked into the car. When Ivan drove off, Athena already began to miss the forest.

During the car ride back to civilisation, Ivan seemed to be awfully kind to Athena, allowing her to listen to music off her phone. Most of her setlist was music around the seventies, eighties and the nineties, unusual for a teenager her age to enjoy music her parents would've listened to in their youth. The use of synthesisers and autotune made most modern music unbearable for her to enjoy. With her favourite tunes playing in the background, Athena closed her eyes and drifted off into a light sleep.

When she awoke several hours later, Athena quickly realised Ivan was driving towards the library and not her house. She shook her head and sat up in her seat to wake up faster.

"Ivan, why are we going back to base?"

"I called your aunt and told her we'll be late. After your performance this week, I have a special treat for you."

Athena raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? That's the first time I've been spoiled by you."

"Well Athena, it's been a few years in the making, and it was recently finished. Besides, you deserve it."

"Thanks Ivan."

Soon, the duo arrived at the library and immediately moved to the underground base. As much as Ivan wanted to take his time, he did have to return Athena home at a reasonable hour so her family could celebrate her homecoming. At least during the summer holidays for all schools around England, there weren't as many people in the library, making it easier to rush to the staff room without causing major suspicion.

Once in the underground base, Ivan escorted Athena to the lab, where Athena's physicals and some of her training were performed here. There were only three people in the lab today, enough to help Ivan present his gift to Athena. One of those people included the first woman that Athena met when she tried to set foot into the staff room, Leslie Howe, a psychologist. With Athena's keen interest in psychology, she became fast friends with the woman.

Ivan ordered the other two people in the room to fetch her present, as Athena conversed with Leslie, telling her about the camping expedition and what happened while she waited. The best part was Athena witnessing Leslie laugh and giving Ivan a glare as she retold how she accidently knocked him out cold.

Soon enough, the others returned, carefully carrying what appeared like a jumpsuit with the thinnest material imaginable. It was mostly dark purple, except for the part that looked like short shorts, which was black. The main features that stood out of the outfit were a belt, exceptionally long sleeves, a hoodie and a dark crescent moon piece that served as a zip.

"Is that my supersuit?" Athena asked, bewildered.

Everybody else in the room nodded, and then Ivan gestured, "Yes, it's your suit. Why don't you try it on?"

Enthusiastically, Athena snatched the suit out of the man's hands and darted off to the nearest private room in the base. Several minutes later, the teenager returned to the lab, geared out in her suit. The group judged that the outfit fit her perfectly, even the length of the sleeves. Athena jogged on the spot, getting used to the new suit. Surprisingly, it didn't feel tight as she expected it to feel, although she was taking in some of the most unusual features of the suit.

She stretched out her hands and stared at the strange gloves that added length to her sleeves. They were purple, like the rest of her outfit, except they only covered her fingers and left her palm and thumb exposed.

"What's with the gloves? Is there any reason why they're designed like this?"

"They are a bit unusual, aren't they? They only cover your fingers, but that's all they need to cover. It's so they allow your fingers to grab onto anything and you'll never slide off or lose your grip while you can still feel the environment. Enemies will also find it very difficult to disarm you," Ivan explained.

"That's really handy. I guess I'll put that to use a lot when I climb up stuff."

Athena flicked the hoodie on, testing how well it concealed her face. She also took the opportunity to look down at her footwear, noting they was similar to the savate boots she wore while practicing the martial art. It was a good idea, even though the boots were tight, they were incredibly flexible and thin, just like the suit itself.

"Lookin' good Athena," the teenager heard Leslie compliment her outfit.

"Thanks. It's really comfy too. Maybe I could wear this around the house and pretend it's a onesie," Athena jokingly suggested.

That comment was met with a deadly glare from Ivan. "Athena, your supersuit is not meant to be worn as pyjamas!"

"Geez, it's only a joke!" Athena exclaimed, raising her hands in front of her body, "Anyway, can I at least wear it home to show to my family?"

All eyes were on Ivan, wondering if he would permit such a suggestion. If the unsuspecting public saw Athena in that outfit, in the future they might witness the Lunar Eclipse perform a heroic act, and know the person under the hood, defeating the purpose of a secret identity in its entirety.

"Sure. Just wear what you wore today over the top so we'd avoid suspicion," Ivan advised.

"Awesome! Just let me grab my glove and Widget-"

"Actually, keep them here," Ivan interrupted, "We'll remove that tracking chip out of Widget."

"Oh right, I kind of forgot about that," Athena responded awkwardly, "I'll guess I'll just grab my clothes and we can leave."

Athena gingerly exited the lab before she embarrassed herself anymore, and sprinted through the base to her room where she left her black three quarter shirt, cargo pants and boots. Heading home couldn't come any sooner.

* * *

Athena smiled as home came into sight. She couldn't wait to see her aunt and her cousins again, excited to share stories of her journey. She could already imagine her cousins' faces when they hear that she managed to trick Ivan and win his little game. However she couldn't think how they would react when they eventually spotted her supersuit underneath her clothing.

Ivan stopped the car in front of the driveway and opened the boot. Athena jumped out of the car and grabbed her bags. Once the teenager was comfortable carrying them, she shut the boot and approached Ivan's window, in case he had anything more to say.

"I'll be back tomorrow with Widget and your glove. Have fun Athena, you've earned it."

"Thanks. Have a good night Ivan!"

As she turned around and made her way to her house, Ivan began his drive back to the base. Finally free from Ivan's supervision, she dashed towards the front door. Athena twisted the knob, surprised to find the door was unlocked. She pushed the door and stepped into the house.

Only to find herself in complete darkness.

Apprehensively, she slowly let her bags slide down her arms. Lights off meant that nobody was home, but her family had promised to be home by the time she returned from her trip. Not to mention that Ivan told her that they'll be waiting for her as long as she came home at a good time. Athena pulled out her phone just to make sure she didn't come here in the dead of the night.

The bright screen displayed eight o'clock. She was right, yet it felt like she just arrived home after midnight. Maybe the electricity went out in their home and they have to celebrate in the dark.

She shut the door before calling, "Aunt Candice! Carter! Siggy! I'm home!"

There was a long silence. Nobody answered.

Driven crazy by her insecurity, she stormed up to the closest light switch and flicked it on. Only that the room remained in darkness. She tried again, believing the light was just acting up. However, the globe failed to light up the room.

Athena grasped her arm, trembling a little in the situation she found herself in. Something was very wrong in the Wells household, and despite her fears, the Lunar Eclipse was determined to uncover the mystery that shrouded this home.


	4. Chapter 4: Accidents

**Author's Notes: **This is the first chapter I completed of the Lunar Eclipse after I finished my plan. It was a difficult chapter to write, which is why I got it out of the way first, and edited it later while the other chapters were being posted up. The other reason why I finished this first is something you're going to find out during the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Lunar Eclipse**

**Chapter 4: Accidents**

Athena had no choice. She had to navigate the darkness. Her eyes were starting to get used to the dark with all her training, but the silence was too unsettling. Her aunt or her cousin should've responded to her by now. She clenched her fists, stilling her trembling hands before heading deeper into the darkness.

She entered the kitchen, where the lack of constant humming from the refrigerator confirmed that electricity to the house was cut. The seventeen year old looked through the window, noting the house next door had their lights on. What happened in this house was too suspicious to be a blackout.

Athena spotted the telephone, and moved towards the bench. Picking it up, she didn't know exactly why she wanted to check it out. Maybe it was just her instinct to be aware of everything, especially of every sound around her. With her sensitive ears, she didn't have to bring the phone up to her ear to hear nothing from it. She slowly placed the phone back down, confirming her suspicions.

Something horrible was stirring. And Athena only brushed its surface.

Before Athena knew it, her training began to kick in. She decided to head upstairs, but unlike every other time she had been in the house, she had to silence her footfalls. This was the stuff out of horror movies she watched with her cousins, where she huddled up between them scared while they bravely watched on.

She cautiously stepped up the stairs, careful not to make a creak. As she ascended higher, she smelled something repugnant. The scent stopped her briefly – Afraid something terrible was afoot. Athena drew out whatever courage she had left to continue onwards. She had no idea what laid ahead, but she needed to know why the house was blacked out.

The smell grew stronger as she advanced towards her aunt's bedroom. Vomit started to build up in her throat, forcing her to hold her breath. Athena approached the door, gingerly grasping the knob. She hesitated to turn it, as her anxieties froze her body in place. But her mind and heart were racing. What was behind the door? She figured there was only one way to find out.

She twisted the knob apprehensively, and pushed the door slowly with her other hand. The stench escaped the room, causing Athena to cough violently. But that curious part of her prevented her from shutting the door. Instead she gave it one more gentle push, gradually revealing the image before her.

The picture wasn't pretty.

The first thing that caught Athena's eyes were two mutilated bodies. One was somehow still in one piece, while the other didn't manage to keep their head on. Through the haze of blood, she recognised the decapitated man's countenance. It was Carter Wells. She backed away, feeling sick she knew the dead man before her. And the woman... Well, there was only one other woman in the house.

Then her eyes picked up the copious amount of blood that painted the entire room red. The bed drenched in blood and red smeared over the walls was too much. Athena felt her stomach tossing over, and her mind working in overdrive. She had to get out. She had to escape.

_Blood... Blood everywhere... just like when Mum was murdered._

Athena slapped her ears. It was like survival instinct to protect her precious ears from the deafening silence. But it wasn't enough to shield her from the bloody dismembered bodies of her family members. The disturbing sight drove what was left of her mind over the edge of reality. It was the only way she could cope.

However, the fantasy she found herself in wasn't a whole lot better than the reality she discovered.

_The memory of eleven year old Athena walked into a room with blood splattering everywhere. Red stained the floor, red tarnished the walls, and a splash of red on a man's surcoat. So much blood to witness just for one young girl! And the source of all that blood came from one person. _Metis Cykes.

_The next thing she knew, she was in a courtroom, at the witness stand. She heard everything from the man in the surcoat. His words and every single emotion in his voice, including the ones he'd hidden from everybody else. Although, the hidden emotions sounded loud and clear to her. His sadness, his grief, his sorrow, but most especially, his fear. She tried to fight for his innocence. But her words fell on deaf ears, and he was declared guilty for a crime he didn't commit._

Athena suddenly took a laboured breath, like she was just surfacing from underwater. She dug her fingers into her hair, the pain corrupting her functional mind. She had to find a way out, somehow.

She tried clawing out of those memories. Even though it was the reason why she was in this country in the first place, she refused to wallow in those memories. It wasn't any happier than the room she was in.

Then the smell permeated her senses. The stench of blood she somehow ignored while drifting between her thoughts and memories. The scent brought her back into reality. She didn't know how much time had passed, but everything was still the same. Two disfigured bodies on the bed and blood everywhere.

Athena abruptly lurched forward, gagging the vomit in her throat. And all of a sudden, her mind caved back into her memories. The very same memory she just escaped. She was losing control of her grasp of reality, and if she tried to get out of it again, the cycle would come full circle and continue. She had to break out of this vicious cycle.

Then, a small part of her coherent thoughts managed to surface. _Sigmund was still alive._ She fumbled through her pockets for her phone, determined to call him. Hearing his voice would keep her grounded, and she would unload everything that she witnessed to him. She dialled his number clumsily, still shaking intensely. Of all times, he'd better answer the call.

The sound of ringing quickly went silent, and she heard him pick up the phone. The relief she felt in this grim situation was the most rewarding thing she experienced in her life. In mere moments, his voice would soothe her nerves.

"Siggy! Oh thank God you answered! You need to come back home now!"

A pause. Strange. He'd usually respond back immediately. Something like "Don't worry _Archie_, I'll be there!" or "Sorry, I'm a bit busy now." Although, she'd desperately didn't want to hear the latter answer.

"_Siggy_? What a cute nickname. You must've been really close to him."

Athena felt her heart skip a beat. Who was this _woman _that answered the call? But most importantly, was Sigmund alive? Athena opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Her mind subconsciously stopped her from asking. Somehow, she knew what the answer would be.

"Surprised to hear me? Well, I _hate_ to be the bearer of bad news. Sigmund is dead, but... at least he went out on quite the _climax_. What can I say? At least he died in pure bliss."

Athena's breathing became uneven. There was no one left for her. Her free hand moved up to her uncovered ear, uselessly trying to block out what she heard. She didn't want to be alone after the life she had already lost six years ago due to that harrowing trial.

"I'm so sorry, _Achelois_. But don't worry, you'll be joining them soon enough. Ciao."

With a beep, Athena was left with her phone in hand, still reeling from the shock. Her entire being was trembling violently at the one word from the woman's message. Her birth name.

Her mind spiralled out of her control again. This time, her imagination ran rampant with Sigmund's dead body, wondering what position he was in the moment he died. She pictured his death being as bloody as the rest of the family, unable to recognise his face under all the gore.

Gripping her phone tighter, she found herself shackled to her memories again. The tiny, sane part of her screamed for this cruel torture to end. She couldn't bear being in that place, a room full of blood enveloping her mind like a black hole. She had to destroy the link between that place and reality. And that could be another phone call away.

With all her strength, she managed to move her hands from her ears. She stared down at the screen, ignoring the scene around her, scrolling down her contacts list until she found the name she was searching for. Gingerly, she tapped the screen twice, to call him quickly.

Another nervous wait had Athena feeling erratic. She wished he'd answer faster to push back those memories from the forefront of her mind and before they possessed her. She swore she would lose her mind if he didn't pick up her call.

Suddenly, she was met with silence again. She attempted to listen out for his breathing on the receiver, hoping he was really the person on the other side. But there was still nothing. Athena held her breath, and took the initiative to speak.

"Ivan? ...Oh please God it better be you."

"Athena?" A recognisable voice responded on other end. A sigh of relief escaped Athena. It really was him. "Why are you calling me already?"

"E-Ev-Everyone's dead!" Athena managed to choke out, "Aunt Candice... Carter... Siggy... They're all dead!"

Ivan's breath hitched. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was a tragedy, and he wanted to shed a tear for the deaths of his friend's sister's family. But he had to be strong for Athena. Her shaky breath and garbled words was a clear indication she was traumatised by her discovery.

"Okay Athena. It's going to be difficult, but I want you to breathe in and out deeply. Can you do that for me?"

Athena nodded out of instinct, even though he wasn't directly in front of her. Her breathing was very unstable at first, with the deaths of her relatives prominent on her mind. Even when she closed her eyes, the stench was a constant reminder that their dismembered bodies were so close by.

Then Ivan's soothing voice spoke like a mantra, telling her to focus on her breathing. She did exactly what he ordered, taking notice of her breaths, and worked on a steady and slow rhythm. Eventually, her breathing was deep and her thudding heart was beginning to slow down. Athena wasn't exactly calm, but she was in a better state of mind than she was previously.

"Now, I need you to listen to me very carefully and answer my questions. Is there anybody else in the house?"

"I... I-I don't know." Athena quickly grew unnerved again. She felt bad that thought didn't cross her mind before she discovered the bodies.

"Then use your ears. Remember what you did in the forest."

The seventeen year old was so glad that Ivan guiding her through this. He recovered her rational mind in such a testing environment, and she believed she could make it out somehow.

_Right. Like how I heard him trekking in the forest. I'm capable of hearing anybody else coming... If they're still here._

Ivan fell silent on the other end, allowing Athena to fully take in her surroundings. Unlike the training simulation, this was a matter of life or death. Her eyes remained shut, listening out for an unnatural noise. She tried to clear her mind of the trauma and emotions running rampant throughout her body, but they were screaming at her. She was in huge danger. She should get out of the room. But her rational mind kicked in, warning her that the assassin could be lurking nearby, ready to strike when she least expected him.

However, she heard nothing. Perhaps there was no reason to be afraid. She was alone for the time being, and wasting precious time to escape. Her body wanted to bolt out, but again it was a completely foolish idea. She had to let Ivan know she was alone.

But as soon as she opened her mouth, a new sound pierced her hearing. The hand holding the phone began to tremble. There was indeed an uninvited guest in the house.

"Athena?"

Now wasn't the time! Athena was tense, trying to figure out where the murderer was. She only needed to hear a few more sounds to pinpoint his location. She had to know how much time she had left to speak to Ivan before her low voice was in earshot of the killer.

Two more creaks came. Slightly distant. He was at the bottom of the stairs. Athena had a little bit of time left.

"There's somebody else here, and I think he killed my aunt and Carter. What do I do?"

"When he strikes, lose him. Is there anywhere nearby you know he won't chase you?"

The footsteps of the killer moving up the stairs became louder. She had to end the call soon. Fortunately, the adrenaline that was already rushing through her body accelerated her thought processing and she churned up an answer.

"There's a new home being built nearby. But why couldn't I just leave earlier? The killer-"

"The killer would've caught up to you." Before Athena could protest, Ivan immediately went to the next topic. "Now, after I hang up, remove the SIM card from your phone and destroy it."

"What?"

"I'll explain later. I'll be on the closest main street to your home. I doubt this assassin would want to make a public spectacle of your death. I'll see-"

"Wait! There's one more thing."

"Make it quick Athena!"

_Good advice_. The teenager sensed the assassin just finished climbing the flight of stairs. Time was short.

"The lady who answered Siggy's phone... She called me Achelois."

Ivan was stunned into a brief silence. The mention of that name only meant one thing. Athena was in tremendous danger. Suddenly, the man heard a loud bang over the phone. And a beep followed.

Ivan made up his mind immediately. There was no time to lose. He had to drive to the main street Athena was going to turn up... If she lived to tell the tale.

* * *

Athena hung up her mobile phone immediately, backing away from the door. From the bang on the wall, the assassin was close. She had to formulate a plan, fast. And it didn't take a lot of effort for her to think of one.

She crouched and quietly moved towards the door, on the side where the hinges were positioned. There was a murder mystery novel she read last year where the killer situated himself to hide behind the door to escape a locked room. It was an incredibly risky idea, but she was mostly confident with her training that she could pull it off.

As soon as she was comfortable, the door swang open, almost smacking Athena in the face. The assassin entered the room, twirling his surprisingly clean knife in his left hand. The teenager covered her mouth, physically telling herself not to make any audible sounds. She knew she would be dead in an instant the moment the assassin spotted her, being trapped between the open door and the dresser. The man would've cut off the only path of escape if he spun around. Luckily, he didn't think to check behind to find her.

He just approached the bed, taunting, "Come out come out wherever you are, Achelois!"

Unbeknownst to the assailant, the small gap between him and the open door was just wide enough for Athena to fit through. This was her only chance. To glide across the floor like a dancer, while being as silent as a ninja was how she had to move.

Brushing her fear aside, Athena moved like a phantom. Weaving between the door and the assassin was the biggest thrill Athena felt in her life as her very life was hanging in the balance of her ability to remain silent. Once she escaped the jaws of death she carefully stepped out of the room and quickly darted out of the doorway, resting on the wall out of sight.

Relief washed over her. She couldn't believe she managed to get out of that perilous position. But she was not out of the woods yet. She still had to make her way out of the house without being spotted.

As Athena sauntered next to the staircase, her gaze wandered to the window at the end of the hallway, overlooking the backyard. A fleeting thought came across her mind to just jump through it and land in the garden unscathed. As cool as it was, it was a foolish idea. The breaking glass would've alerted the assassin to her location instantly. So she disregarded that option, turning her attention towards the stairs.

Although, as soon as Athena loomed near the flight of stairs, the assassin suddenly emerged from the bloody room, immediately locking his dark eyes on her. She spun around and bolted in the opposite direction – To the window.

_Looks like I'll be going out this way after all_. Athena pulled her hood over her head and crossed her arms in front of her body. She needed all the protection she could get running headlong into a window.

She lowered her head just before leaping through the glass. The impact she made and the shattering glass was uncomfortably loud for the teenager, but she brushed off the brief moment of sensory pain.

She lurched forward in mid-air, landing with a roll to her feet on the grass. She was slightly dazed and was reeling in pain from jumping two storeys above ground. At least the grass softened her landing considerably. She ran to the back fence and scaled it quickly. Athena didn't look back. She kept on telling herself she was going to be safe. That she was going to shake off the murderer. She just had to reach that construction site.

With those thoughts, she ran faster, ignoring her screaming muscles. The construction site came into view. She just had to keep up the pace a little while longer.

* * *

Moments later, Athena was rapidly approaching the site. It was much larger than she anticipated, even though the area was very empty. The steel girders that served as the skeleton of the building were three storeys tall and the foundations for the floor space were massive.

But Athena didn't think about who had enough money to splurge on such a project. She was much more concerned how she was going to scale one of the girders. Momentum was important so she had to keep on sprinting to lessen the forces of gravity.

However, there was the problem of holding onto the smooth flat surface of the steel. The night had been dry, so it wasn't slippery, but the climb was long and risky. One slip up could cost her her life. But she couldn't go back. She must reach the top frame of the girder to lose the killer, or he'd catch up to her.

The teenager jumped on the girder, gripping the edges of the bar and moving her hands up hastily. Her feet pushed her up slightly and kept the forces of gravity from making her slide down. Athena wondered how she managed to keep her grip despite her sweaty palms. Her eyes quickly wavered to her hands, then she remembered what Ivan told her about her new suit.

"_They are a bit unusual, aren't they? They only cover your fingers, but that's all they need to cover. It's so they allow your fingers to grab onto anything and you'll never slide off or lose your grip while you can still feel the environment. Enemies will also find it very difficult to disarm you."_

Athena felt a ton more confident scaling the girder. Her reach extended and her feet pushed off with a lot more force. She was covering distance quickly; probably more than what was humanly possible. Before she knew it, she was pulling herself on the top of the steel frame.

The teenager never felt so relieved resting on a column of steel three storeys above the ground. It was practically heaven for Athena, knowing she was finally safe. If the assassin could climb up the girder, he would take so much longer than she did. And he clearly wasn't wielding a gun, as he probably would've fired a bullet by now to stop her. She could finally rest. Finally.

Subsequently, Athena heard a loud clang and felt a tremble through the girder. She suddenly sat up, noticing a small steel object that wasn't exactly part of the structure. Her breath was trapped in her throat. She scrambled to her feet and began moving as quickly as she could along the bar. It wasn't over yet.

She was incredibly scared. One wrong step and her life was going to take a fatal tumble. It was the most weighty thought on her mind as she briskly moved across the steel. And she knew her supersuit wasn't going to save her from the fall.

The teenager felt the assassin make his landing through the steel beam, but didn't look back. She had to create distance between her and the assassin in order to safely climb down and escape. She doubted his device could allow him a quick and safe landing, deducing that his descent would be slow and cautious. That would give her the time to run out of his sight. Athena strode forward hastily, despite the huge risk of plummeting. Determined to make her plan work, she had to take her chances.

However, her ears picked up a loud pop followed by a grinding sound. Just as she realised what it was, she tripped and fell forwards. Fortunately, she landed on the beam. Her body stung from the shock, but she reminded herself that her trip could've been a lot worse. Carefully, she turned her body around, with her back against the steel.

Jerking one of her legs, Athena quickly discovered sheer force wasn't going to set her free. As she reached forward, she witnessed the assassin wrapping his grappling gun around the beam, securing her position. Athena was terrified. She was right where he wanted her.

The teenager was barely watching her progress with untying herself, her gaze fixed on the assassin looming closer to her. A shiver went up her spine watching him draw out his knife. She knew the moment her complete focus went to the wire around her ankles he was going to pounce.

"The end of a dynasty is upon us. And this time Daddy's not here to save you!"

Before Athena could process those words, he launched himself at her. Athena's hands swiftly grabbed his wrists, holding him in place. The knife was only centimetres away from her neck and was inching closer. Somehow, she had to push it away, but he was outmuscling her easily. In an attempt to shake him off, Athena struggled to free one of her legs, but the coil wasn't loose enough. She grunted, frustrated that her legs were useless.

Athena refused to let him kill her though, not without a fight. Her muscles were straining under the pressure of his weight and force, but she was still searching for a way out. It was then she realised she did have a bit of wriggle room left.

Abruptly, she collapsed, keeping a hold of the assailant's wrists. Dragged forward, the man lost his force and his weight behind the attack. Athena felt a dull pain to her right, but she finally had an opening. She straightened her legs, and with all her remaining strength she rammed her right forearm onto his chest, toppling him over the edge.

Suddenly, the teenager remembered where she was fighting this man. As he plummeted, Athena spun around and extended her arm. But he had fallen out of reach.

And in that moment, she watched a man plunge to the concrete ground, landing head first. Athena swore she heard his skull crack upon contact. The world froze around her as the last sound echoed in her ears.

Again, the disturbing silence filled the air. But it was for a completely different reason. Athena was paralysed. She was alive, her heart hammering hard against in her chest, but she found no solace in that feeling.

In a shuddering voice, she strangled out, "What... What have I done?"

Athena already knew the answer, but she didn't want to believe that this transpired. She sat up, slowly untying the wire around her ankles. As the pain in her right shoulder was felt throughout her body, she hoped that this man somehow was hanging onto his last thread of life. But she had to know for certain.

Once the wire was removed, she dropped the hook to the side, letting it swing. It was the only way she could safely get down from the lofty heights. She carefully made her way to part of the beam where the assassin secured his grappling gun, the item that trapped her to the steel beam. She wondered if she wasn't caught by it that things would've ended differently.

Athena shook her head, and cautiously found her handle on the still wire. When she was ready, she climbed down, moving her hands in a steady rhythm, despite the shooting pain in her right arm. As she descended, she had the courage to check if the man had moved, or tried to. But he hadn't budged.

When her feet finally touched the ground, her breathing became uneven. She immediately noticed the man was bleeding profusely from his wound. She rushed to his side, checking his pulse.

And all her hopes for this man's life were dashed. Her hands retreated from his body, holding her arms tightly. Athena wanted to scream her lungs out. She refused to accept that this happened. She couldn't believe she caused this. But the shell at her feet was proof before her.

_Athena had blood on her hands._

It wasn't supposed to end like this. She only wanted to run away from the man who brutally murdered two members of her family. Not become a killer, even though she was forced to defend herself.

Athena couldn't keep her eyes off the pool of blood around his head. It was so difficult to comprehend that she was capable of killing a man. And her mind began to spiral back into her past, seeing the silhouette of the man she was trying to save. The corner of his lips crooked into an unsettling smile, an illusion that everybody was fooled by, except her.

"_Once you come of age, I look forward to seeing you in the clink Athena."_

Athena stifled a shriek. Simon's _voice _was a horrible awakening to the reality that faced her. She was going to prison for killing the man at her feet. And unlike Simon, she actually did commit the crime. After all, she pushed the assassin purposely over the edge, despite her actions being in self-defence. She still snuffed the life of a man, even though her family were murdered because of him.

Surely though, the body would be discovered by tomorrow morning. It was right in the middle of a construction site, with practically nothing obstructing the view. There was only one thing she could do.

_Run._

Ivan was likely waiting for her at their spontaneously arranged area. She had to hurry before he thought the worst had happened to her. Athena stared at the assassin's remains for one last time, pitying the man who met his end by a simple push.

Then she took off as fast as she could. She never wanted to be around this place ever again, as the horrible memories etched themselves into her impressionable mind.

* * *

Driving on a main street, it should've been easy for Ivan to spot Athena under the bright lights. He had an eye for seeing a man in purple garb with a hood concealing his face. However, he was scouring for a girl much shorter than a man he was familiar with.

The more he circled around the block; he grew concerned if Athena escaped with her life. He would call her, but the risk of the assassin picking up the phone and jeopardising his life was too great. Not to mention the call was likely to be tracked down by the enemy, potentially finding his base of operations.

He drove slightly slower, aware that nobody was behind him to hammer on their horn obnoxiously. He scanned the area, looking to the right first, where there was a line of small shops. He could easily see Athena didn't appear there. His gaze then went to the left, noticing a silhouette holding their right arm out. Ivan pulled up beside her and opened the passenger door. The shadowy figure observed their surroundings, hesitantly stepping into the car.

Ivan smiled slightly, knowing he picked up Athena, even with her cowl covering her face. Then his eyes darted towards her cut on her right shoulder blade, moving slightly inwards to her collarbone. She wasn't bleeding profusely, but she required medical attention once they set foot in the base. When she shut the door, he turned the key, switching the engine off.

"Aren't we supposed to be going?" Athena was clearly agitated, understandably as she discovered the corpses of her family members.

"You're safe here. The assassin won't come after you since you're with me."

"Yeah. I know."

A wave of uneasiness came over Ivan, despite knowing that Athena wasn't exactly here with him. For a moment, he thought something else happened during her escape. But he brushed that thought aside, believing she'll bring it up soon. For now, he needed to pull the teenager back into reality.

"Athena, did you do what I asked you to do?"

"What did you ask me to do?"

Ivan grunted before shoving his hand in Athena's pocket. Athena grabbed his arm, protesting against his invasion. He promptly drew out her phone and threw it out of the open window, where it landed in the middle of the road. Athena then heard a speeding car crush it unknowingly, fully snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What the fuck! Why did you do that?"

"I lied before. But now I can say, _with confidence_, that we're completely safe now."

"I had pictures of my family on that! There was even a photo of them just before I left last week! And I'll never get it back!"

"Do you want everybody to die, Athena? Do you want to lead our enemy to the base? Do you want to be responsible for the deaths of our employees? Because of that _bitch_, she could easily track down your phone, and pinpoint our exact location! Now do you understand why? Our lives are more important than a picture on your phone!"

Athena dwindled back. On the verge of tears, she was glad her hood concealed her face. She'd already seen enough lives lost tonight. She couldn't bear if any more blood was spilled because of her existence. The sight of blood and the stench she could still smell remained with her, as if the room became a part of her.

Yet, she believed all of this wouldn't have happened if she never became the Lunar Eclipse. Her assassin's death, by her own hand, stood out from everything else. Instead of the heroic reputation of the Lunar Eclipse, Athena Cykes became something she couldn't fathom.

"Now do you understand?" Athena could figure out that Ivan was trying to hide his growing frustration. She knew full well that this wasn't a real live superhero fantasy she was living. This was about protecting and saving the innocent from horrific murders and criminal acts.

"Yes, I do understand." Athena paused, but then shook her head. That photograph of her family couldn't be replicated again. "But I've lost _everything! _I can't bring back my parents! I can't bring back my relatives! I can't bring back what I was before! I killed a man! And if I can't-"

"How did you kill him?" Ivan bit his lip. He hoped the man Athena was describing was the assassin, not an innocent bystander.

"I pushed him off, but he was going to stab me. It... I-It was an accident. I-I-I didn't _mean _to kill him but I forgot where I was fighting him and... and... I couldn't save him."

Ivan knew it. He figured the only person with a weapon on the scene had to be the man who slaughtered her family. He placed a hand on Athena's arm, pleased to hear that it was the assassin.

"Accidents happen Athena. But you did the right thing. He deserves to die for what he has done."

"W-What?" Athena's trembling voice uttered. Her mind was reeling. How could her actions be justified? "How could you see this as an accident? I intended to push him that way! No... No one deserves to die for their crimes, no matter how horrific they are."

"The world isn't black and white Athena! That man, if you call him that, was out for blood – your blood, especially. He would've butchered you if you gave him an opportunity!"

"As far as I'm concerned, if I wasn't the Lunar Eclipse, this whole thing wouldn't have happened! I wouldn't be a murderer! My family would've been alive! I... I wouldn't have to be this way."

"Athena." Ivan stared at the road, eyeing off the teenager sitting in the passenger seat. Gritting his teeth behind his closed mouth, he had no choice but to point out an event that troubled him. "How did that woman know your birth name?"

Athena felt her heart agonisingly thud in her chest, a similar reaction when she heard the woman's voice. Painstakingly, she searched through her foggy memories, knowing there was a reason that woman distinguished who she was speaking to.

"_I found out my original name, before my Mum changed it, was Achelois Selenic. I'm really glad she did that. Achelois is such a dumb name."_

"_What are you talking about? I think that name sounds neat. In fact... I want it to show up on my phone. You know, whenever you call me, I'll know it's my baby cousin Archie."_

"_It's Athena!"_

Athena shuddered as her fingers slowly took ahold of her arms. From that memory, she connected the dots, and there was a very clear path to how that woman obtained her birth name. That recollection was the cold truth. And she only had one person to blame for causing the assassins to murder the rest of her family.

"N-No... How... How could've I've known..."

"I'm so sorry that you had to learn the hard way Athena." Ivan spoke reverently, but almost as if he knew what sparked the bloodbath. He stared at her again, noticing a stray tear run down her cheek. "Do you see what I mean? The people who are after you would seize any opportunity, no matter how small, to see you dead. And if they don't kill you, they'll kill the people you care about the most. That's how ruthless these assassins are."

Athena nodded reluctantly. She could see clearly now - how malicious these people were. They were willing to kill innocents to send a message to their target, and she found that act in itself unforgivable. She was saddened by the possibility that this could've happened to somebody else, and the survivors didn't have the power to stop them from committing more of these atrocious massacres.

"Once you are done grieving, toughen up. Accidents happen all the time when you're a superhero, and your assassins will murder anybody that gets in the way of their interests. Don't ever forget what happened tonight Athena. You will stop these murderers one day in the future."

Ivan then switched the ignition back on, and slammed his foot on the accelerator. Athena cringed at the screeching tires as the car quickly took off, but the hum of the engine soothed her auditory pain. She stared out into the darkness, wondering if she would ever recover from this traumatising night. The bodies of her family flashed in her mind, reminding her she had no family.

All the remained for this adolescent was a guilty conscience and a silly purple outfit.


End file.
